Un saut dans le passé
by skyblack4
Summary: Quatres personnes vont débarquer en 1976. Mais pour l'instant, Harry vit paisiblement avec Sirius et Remus. Voilà la suite.
1. Default Chapter

UN SAUT DANS LE PASSÉ  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Un secret bien gardé  
  
En ce premier septembre 1975, les habitants du manoir Potter étaient très énervés. En fait, surtout une. Mélinda Potter, médicomage réputée ayant sauvé des centaines de vie, courait dans tout les sens. Son fils, assis tranquillement sur sa valise qui renfermait ses affaires de Poudlard, la regardait paniquer d'un œil amusé.  
  
James, as-tu ta baguette? Où est la mienne? Est-ce que j'ai fermé la porte du jardin? James, est-tu sûr d'avoir toutes tes affaires? BON SANG, ON VA ETRE EN RETARD!!!  
  
James soupira.  
  
Chaque année, c'est pareil, pensa-t-il, maman devient folle. Elle s'imagine qu'elle a oublié un millier de choses et elle devient hystérique, puis je la rassure, et elle m'appelle pas ce surnom ridicule.  
  
-Calme toi m'mam, dit-il, toutes les portes du manoir sont fermées, ta baguette est dans ta main et la mienne est dans ma poche. Tu veux peut-être que je te teigne les cheveux en rouge pour que tu en sois sûr?  
  
-Non merci, ça ira. Mélinda sourit. Merci mon Jamesie.  
  
L'interpellé grogna. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »  
  
James John Potter avait 16 ans. Et il entrait pour la sixième année consécutive à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande- Bretagne.  
  
-Dépêche-toi m'man, j'ai hâte de revoir Sirius, Rem et Pet.  
  
-Tu as vu Sirius il y a une semaine...  
  
-C'est long une semaine.  
  
-J'espère que vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises cette année.  
  
-Bien sûr que non!!! Tu nous connais voyons!!!  
  
-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur...  
  
Mélinda soupira. Jamais elle ne changerait son fils. Pourtant, elle avait essayer, mais malheureusement pour elle, James avait hérité des gènes de son père. Fait des farces jusqu'à épuisement. Il ne se passait pas deux jours sans sans qu'elle reçoive une lettre dans son bureau lui annonçant que James et ses amis avaient fait exploser les toilettes du premier étage ou avaient teint les cheveux d'un Serpentard en vert fluo.  
  
-Je suis prête, on y va!  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux Potter couraient dans la gare vers la voie 9 ¾. Ils traversèrent la barrière et Mélinda embrassa son fils sur le front qui marmonna un vague M'man, j'ai plus six ans, qui manquait cependant de conviction.  
  
-Bye James. Bonne année.  
  
-S'lut m'mam, on se voit à Noël?  
  
Mélinda hocha la tête, sourit et transplana.  
  
James s'avança rapidement vers le train.  
  
-EH, CORNEDRUE!!!  
  
James tourna la tête et sourit en apercevant ses trois meilleurs amis venir... ou plutôt courir vers lui. Ensembles, ils formaient le groupe appelé Les Maraudeurs.  
  
Voyez- vous, à l'école, les Maraudeurs étaient très populaires. C'était les plus grands farceurs que Poudlard ait connu. En plus d'être drôles et gentils (sauf avec les Serpentards), ils n'étaient pas laids à regarder. (nda : Et c'est parti pour les looongues descriptions.)  
  
James avait de beaux yeux noisette toujours rieurs et pétillants de gaieté. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille paraissaient si doux que presque toutes les filles de Poudlard (et quelques garçons) rêvaient de passer leurs mains dedans. Bien que grand et mince, les nombreuses séances de Quidditch avaient laissées des traces assez visibles le rendant très, mais alors très agréable à regarder.  
  
Remus était à peu près de la même grandeur que James. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains et des yeux ambres tout simplement magnifiques. C'étai le plus réfléchi du groupe, celui qui avait un esprit d'analyse. Toujours calme et et à l'écoute des autres, il était pourtant très discret et mystérieux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux filles. Elles ne se doutaient pourtant pas qu'il cachait un lourd secret connu de seulement quelques personnes.  
  
Peter était le moins populaire des quatres. Il était le plus petit du groupe. Il avait des cheveux blonds sans éclat et des petits yeux humides. Toujours plongé dans les livres, il ne réussissait pourtant jamais à rattrapé ses trois amis au niveau scolaire, à qui le mot étudier faisait grimacer. (Sauf à Remus). En plus, il était plutôt grassouillet et peureux, et certaines personnes se demandaient comment il avait fait pour obtenir l'estime des trois autres maraudeurs. À ces personnes, les trois autres maraudeurs en question répondaient que Peter était très gentil, loyal et fidèle. (nda : Lui? Fidèle et loyal?? AHH AHH AHH AHHH *s'étouffe de rire et tombe de de son siège* J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai écris ça, mais bon, c'est pour le contexte.)  
  
(nda : MON PRÉFÉRÉ!) Sirius était le plus grand des quatres, mais aussi le plus beau. Il avait un corps de rêve. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et sur la nuque. Ses yeux bleus sombres pouvaient envoutés n'importe qu'elle fille et son sourire...ah son sourire! Il les faisaient tomber comme des mouches. Il était superbe, ça c'était vrai, mais le problème, c'est qu'il le savait. Il adorait frimer et il changeait de petite amie toutes les semaines.  
  
-Salut les gars! Dit James  
  
-Yo Cornedrue, prêt pour autre année de blagues, de filles, de retenues, de filles et de filles?  
  
-Faudrait vraiment que tu te trouve une blonde permanente Patmol, grogna James, tu commences à me gonfler.  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes...  
  
Ils grimpèrent tous dans le train, se firent entraîner dans trois compartiments remplis de filles (James, Remus et Peter eurent beaucoup de mal à tiré Sirius de son élément naturel) et finirent pas atterir dans un compartiment libre au fond.  
  
-Pourquoi on est pas rester dans l'autre compartiment, gémit Sirius  
  
-Parce que si on était restés, répondit Remus, tu aurais fini par engrosser une de ces filles.  
  
-Comment oses-tu, dit Sirius faussement outré, moi qui suis l'exemple même du gentleman...  
  
-Mais oui c'est ça. Alors Peter, comment ce sont passées tes vacances?  
  
-Bof, comme d'habitude. Mes parents m'ont encore amenés dans un trou perdu.  
  
Les trois autres sourirent. Aucuns d'eux n'ignorait que Paul et Martha Pettigrow avaient tendance, dès qu'ils étaient en vacances, à traîner leur fils dans un endroit désert pour obtenir, à ce qu'ils disaient, la paix intérieure et l'harmonie entre leur tête et leurs cœur. Peter, bien qu'il trouvait ça ridicule, n'avait pas son mot à dire.  
  
Bonjour les gars, dit une voix douce, on peut s'asseoir?  
  
Les quatres garçons observèrent les intruses. Karina et Lily, les deux filles qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte et les Maraudeurs avaient tout de suite sympatisés en première année. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.  
  
Sirius leur fit aussitôt un sourire charmeur et s'empressa de leur faire de la place à ses côtés. C'était devenu une habitude. Bien qu'ils étaient seulement amis, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de les draguer chaque fois qu'il les voyaient. En toute amitié, bien sûr.  
  
L'une d'elles s'appelait Karina Boreanaz. (nda : vous connaissez la série Angel?) Elle entrait, elle aussi en sixième année et était dans la maison des Gryffondors. Sa mère était moldu et son père sorcier. Elle avait toujours de longues tresse blondes et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie et de bonté. Bref, la caricature de la fille parfaite. Mais seulement à l'extérieur, car elle avait un esprit un peu tordu qui avait donné des idées de blagues aux Maraudeurs toutes plus sadiques les une que les autres. Bien souvent, lorsqu'il y avait une bagarre entre des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, elle se retrouvait dans la mêlée. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui avait pousser Sirius à essayer de mieux la connaître.  
  
L'autre s'appelait Lily Evans. Tout le contraire de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux très rare d'un vert brillant. Elle était douce et toujours prête à rendre service. Bien qu'elle ait tout pour plaire, elle ne s'amusait pas à changer de petit ami toutes les semaines. (nda : comme sirius) Elle adorait lire et on la retrouvait presque toujours dans la bibliothèque. Comme les autres, elle était aussi une Gryffondor de sixième année, mais elle était la seule à ne pas avoir un sorcier dans sa famille. Première sorcière dans sa famille moldue, Lily faisait la fierté de ses parents au grand dégoût de sa sœur Pétunia.  
  
-Tu a échappé ta baguette Lily, lui dit James  
  
-Oh, merci James  
  
Lorsqu'elle voulut reprendre sa baguette, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et tout deux rougirent violemment sous le regard amusé des autres. Tout ceux qui avaient des yeux pouvaient voir sans difficultés que Lily plaisait à James et vice versa, bien que les deux adolescents s'entêtaient à tout nier.  
  
-Alors les filles, comment étaient vos vacances? Lança Remus  
  
-Super, répondit Karina, mes parents nous ont amenés, ma sœur et moi, à Cuba en Amérique du Sud, c'était génial.  
  
-Et toi Lily?  
  
Pas mieux que d'habitude. Pétunia m'insultais à chaque fois que mes parents avaient le dos tourné. En plus, elle a un nouveau copain, un gros porc qui s'appelle Bernon ou Vernon.....mais bon, on parle de d'autres choses OK?  
  
Tout le monde avait compris le message. Sirius lança à Remus :  
  
-Eh Moony, tu veux jouer contre moi aux échecs?  
  
-Contre toi?, dit Remus d'un ton moqueur, c'est trop facile.  
  
-On va bien voir, bats-toi beau parleur.  
  
-Tu vas perdre.  
  
Un peu plus tard, alors que James et Karina se chamaillaient sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, que Lily aidait Peter à terminer ses devoirs de vacances et que Sirius essayait de convaincre Remus de lui accorder une quatrième revanche, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. (nda : Avouez que vous êtes sûrs que c'est Rogue et ses copains)  
  
Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux couleur améthyste. Sur son uniforme brillait le blason des Serpentards. James la connaissait seulement de vue. À sa connaissance, elle ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres et elle semblait totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, de plus, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendue parler. Elle regarda le compartiment d'un air impassible, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur Sirius, elle changea complètement. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle sembla revenir à la vie. Par contre, ce qui étonna le plus James, ce fut la réaction de Sirius. Loin de la chasser à coups de pieds comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre Serpentard, il se leva et lui adressa un sourire ni charmeur, ni narquois, un sourire sincère qu'il réservait d'habitude à ses amis. Il ouvrit les bras, dans lesquelles la jeune fille se précipita après avoir fermé la porte. Sirius la serra contre lui avec tendresse. Tous les autres les regardaient, incrédules. Aucuns d'eux ne se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu Sirius gentil avec un ou une Serpentard. Sirius et la jeune fille semblaient les avoir oubliés.  
  
-Comment vas-tu jolie fée? demanda Sirius  
  
-Ça va mieux maintenant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, Comment ce sont passé tes vacances? Aussi nulles que les miennes, j'imagine.  
  
-C'est évident. Mais pourquoi tu n'était pas à la réunion du 4 août?  
  
Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit et elle baissa piteusement la tête. Sirius fronça les sourcils et lui releva doucement le menton.  
  
-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire non?  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Alors?  
  
Elle soupira et prit sa baguette. Elle murmura une formule et une balafre apparue sur sa joue en même temps qu'un bleu autour de son œil gauche. Sirius sourit tristement et agita aussi sa baguette. Un bleu apparu autour de son œil droit. La jeune fille l'effleura doucement. Sirius sourit.  
  
-On pourrait partir une mode? suggéra-t-il  
  
Ils rirent doucement et Sirius agita encore sa baguette. Leurs bleus à tout les deux disparurent.  
  
-Merci pour le cadeau Patmol, (là, la machoire de James se décrocha. Elle connaissait son surnom?) mieux que le couteau de mon père.  
  
Sirius sortit de sous son gilet un drôle de pendentif bleu en forme de goutte d'eau avec un trou de la même forme au milieu.  
  
-Tu l'as  
  
-Toujours  
  
Sur ce, elle sortit de sous son gilet un pendentif identique à celui de Sirius, mais rouge et plus petit et qui semblait rentrer dans le trou de celui de Sirius. (nda : Je sais que j'suis pas clair, mais vous avez compris en gros?)  
  
-Je dois retourner avec les autres maintenant, sinon ils vont avoir des soupçons.  
  
-Quelle excuse leur a-tu donné cette fois? lui demanda Sirius  
  
-Je leur ait dit que j'allais me moquer des pouffiasses de Poufsouffle.  
  
-Fait attention à toi promis?  
  
-Promis.  
  
Sirius lui sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant puis sortit gracieusement du compartiment.  
  
Lorsque le silence fut revenu dans la pièce, James prit la parole.  
  
-Euh Sirius?  
  
L'interpellé, qui était encore planté en plein milieu de la pièce, tourna lentement la tête vers lui.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu peut nous dire qui c'était et pourquoi tu discutais avec une Serpentard?  
  
-Ce n'est pas une Serpentard, dit-il brusquement  
  
-Ah bon, dit Karina, qui c'est alors?  
  
Sirius la regarda longuement, puis regarda Lily, Remus, Peter et James. Il semblait les évaluer du regard, comme pour savoir si ils étaient dignes de savoir son secret. James s'en sentit un peu vexé. Il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami avait encore des secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Finalement, Sirius détourna le ragard, se leva et ouvrit la porte. Tripotant son collier, il se retourna vers eux.  
  
-C'est.....ma sœur..  
  
Puis, il s'en alla rapidement.  
  
-.....  
  
-.....  
  
-QUOI ???  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez Soyez gentils S.V.P c'est ma première fanfic 


	2. Explications

UN SAUT DANS LE PASSÉ  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Explications  
  
-C'est.....ma sœur..  
  
Puis, il s'en alla rapidement.  
  
-.....  
  
-.....  
  
-QUOI ???  
  
James, Lily, Karina, Remus et Peter restèrent longtemps immobiles. Remus, comme d'habitude, fut le premier à se ressaisir.  
  
-Wo. Là, j'ai comme un bogue dans mon cerveau. Il refuse d'enregistrer l'information. (nda : euh, j'sais pas si on peut appeler ça se ressaisir...)  
  
-Comment ça se fait qu'il ne nous aie rien dit, s'énerva Karina, ça n'a pas de sens!  
  
-C'est vrai, renchérit Peter, on est supposés tout se dire. (nda : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es doué pour garder les secrets toi)  
  
-Attendez avant de vous énervés, Sirius a sûrement une bonne explication. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il revienne...  
  
-Il est mieux de revenir, grommela James  
  
-J'avais pas fini là. Bon, on attends qu'il revienne...  
  
-Si il revient, dit Remus.  
  
-VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI?? Bon alors quand il revient, on lui demande gentiment de nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Ça vous convient?  
  
-Oui, dit Karina, sauf le gentiment  
  
Lorsque, vingts minutes plus tard, Sirius revint, il se fit brutalement asseoir sur la banquette avec cinqs visages penchés vers lui. Deux visages énervés (James et Karina), deux visages interrogateurs (Lily et Remus) et un visage complètement perdu et affreusement laid (Le rat) -Explications, ordonna James  
  
-Ça va Prongs (nda : À partir de maintenant, j'utilise les noms anglais. Sont bien plus cools), pas la peine de t'énerver. J'vais tout vous expliquer. Premièrement, ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur sinon, je vous l'aurais dit...  
  
-Encore heureux, marmonna James  
  
-Et je l'ai rencontré au milieu environ de notre quatrième année.  
  
-TU L'AS RENCONTRÉ IL Y A DEUX ANS !?!? s'écrièrent James et Karina  
  
-VOUS ALLEZ LE LAISSER FINIR ?!? dirent plus vraiment calmement Lily et Remus  
  
-....euh alors...hum, comme je disais, je l'ai rencontré en quatrième année, un soir où je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai emprunté la cape de James et je suis sorti du dortoir...  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
-La tour d'astronomie. Vite la tour...ah enfin la porte.  
  
Sirius reprit son souffle. Il venait de courir pendant dix minutes pour échapper au matou du concierge. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'aller se dégourdir les jambes finalement. Soudain, il tendit l'oreille (J'ai enlevé le R. J'avais écrit oreiller . AH, oreiller. Il tendit l'oreiller. C'est trop drôle!!! AH AH AHH - Ma maman : Chérie, as-tu pris tes pilules pour calmer tes spasmes du cerveau – Ah j'avais AH AHH oublier WAHH AHH AHH!!! J'vais les AHH AHHH prendre là) Il entendit des bruits venant du haut de la tour. Grimpant les marches silencieusement, il découvrit une jeune fille accoudée à la fenêtre en train de pleurer. Sirius s'avança lentement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. La jeune fille sursauta et eut un geste de recul. Elle leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.  
  
-Oh salut Black, dit-elle.  
  
-Tu connais mon nom?  
  
-Qui ne connais pas le Don Juan des Maraudeurs?(1) répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle. En temps normal, il serait déjà loin de là puisque le blason de la jeune fille indiquait qu'elle fréquentait la maison Serpentard, mais, pour une obscure raison, elle lui inspirait confiance.  
  
-Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit d'une main temblante une lettre écrite à l'encre rouge sang. Sirius la prit doucement entre ses mains et commença sa lecture.  
  
Ma fille,  
  
Sache que je suis très déçu de ton comportement cet été. Il est hors de question que tu apportes le désonnheur sur notre famille en refusant de servir notre puissant maître. C'est un grand honneur qu'il te fait. Tu entreras dans ses rangs de gré ou de force. Quand à ton mariage avec Althar Rosier, n'essais même pas d'y échapper. Tu l'épouseras à ta sortie de Poudlard et lui donnera une descendance royale. Prends dont exemple sur ton frère, lui il est digne de son sang. Suis mes conseils si tu ne veut pas recevoir une bonne correction. J'espère que tu as compris.  
  
Nigel Montague (2)  
  
Montague !?! s'exclama Sirius, Je croyais que vous étiez tous à fond pour Voldemort ?!?  
  
La jeune fille sourit.  
  
-Toutes les grandes familles de sang pur ont leur bête noir Black. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu est celle de ta famille. (nda : J'adore cette phrase)  
  
-C'est vrai. Tu as sans doute raison. Quoique je ne crois pas que cette règle s'applique à toutes les familles de sang-pur.  
  
-Oh, mais si. Il y a au moins une bête noir par famille, je peut te le prouver.  
  
-D'accord. Parkinson ?  
  
-Joana Parkinson, elle n'a plus aucun contact avec sa famille et vit au Canada.  
  
- Zabini ?  
  
-Antoine Zabini, il a disparu il y a deux ans au grand bonheur de sa famille.  
  
-Malefoy ??  
  
- Ludivine Malefoy, elle c'est plus grave. Dès qu'elle s'est affirmée contre les idéaux de sa famille, son père l'a tuer et a fait croire à un accident.  
  
-C'est fou ça ! J'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux.  
  
- Leurs familles préfèrent ne pas en parler. Et ils y en a d'autres tu sais. Mais plusieurs sont trop peureux pour l'avouer et ils préfèrent se soumettre plutôt que de mourir.  
  
Sirius était étonné. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. D'ailleurs, il était pourtant sûr d'être le seul sang-pur contre sa famille, et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'il y en avait plein.  
  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
- Maïna, Maïna Elizabeth Montague.  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
  
-Oh, dit James, eh bien ça c'est surprenant.  
  
-C'est cool, tu veut dire, s'exclama Remus, on apprends qu'il y a plusieurs personnes de familles pas mal louches qui sont récupérables. Ça prouve que tout n'est pas perdu.  
  
-C'est vrai, renchérit Lily, ça remonte le moral. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les rencontrer.  
  
-Alors c'est bon, vous n'êtes pas fâchés parce que je vous l'avais pas dit. Je peut vous la présenter si vous voulez, mais discrètement.  
  
-C'est bon Sirius, dit Karina en souriant, ça pas vraiment du être facile pour toi non plus puisque que tu a sûrement du vouloir nous en parler, mais que tu t'es ravisé....t'a voulu nous en parler hein ?  
  
-Bien sûr, c'est évident. Mais j'avais un peu peur pour elle. Vous imaginez si un autre Serpentard apprenait qu'elle n'est pas pour Voldemort ? Non seulement elle aurait tous ses camarades de maison aux trousses, mais il est évident que sa famille n'accepterait pas qu'elle soit amie avec la honte de la famille Black.  
  
-Pauvre elle, s'attendrit Lily, ça doit pas vraiment être facile.  
  
-Dit Sirius, demanda Peter, pourquoi elle est pas à Gryffondor avec toi?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que à onze ans, elle avait trop peur de ce que pourrait lui faire son père si elle allait dans une autre maison. Alors, elle a supplié le choipeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il voulait la metter à Serdaigle.  
  
-Comment tu sais tout ça, demanda Karina  
  
-Ben, elle me là dit.  
  
-Quand t'a pu la voir ? T'es toujours avec nous.  
  
-Ben, la nuit surtout, je sortais du dortoir et j'allais la rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie où dans la salle sur demande.  
  
Karina se tourna vers James. Comment ça se fait que t'ais rien remarqué?  
  
-Hé, s'offusqua James, comment je pouvais le savoir moi. Il sort si souvent pour aller coucher avec une Serdaigle ou une Poufsouffles que j'ai perdu le compte. Je pouvais pas deviner que parfois, au lieu de ça, il allait discuter avec une Serpentard, ce à quoi je n'aurais jamais pensé avant aujourd'hui.  
  
-C'est bon les enfants, dit Remus, arrêtez.  
  
-Dit Sirius, tu pourrais me la présenter? Je crois qu'elle aurait besoin d'une amie.  
  
-Bien sûr Lily. En fait, je vais vous la présenter à tous ! Enfin, si vous voulez.  
  
-Bien sûr qu'on veut, s'exclama Karina, je sens qu'on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Bon comme je te le disais au début du voyage James, LES CANONS DE CHUDLEY SONT NULS !!!  
  
-Pas du tout, ils manquent seulement de chances.  
  
-Dit Lily, demanda Peter, tu peut m'aider pour mon devoir de potions ?  
  
-Alors, tu me l'accordes cette quatrième revanche aux échecs Remus ?  
  
Et le voyage continua comme d'habitude. Aucuns d'eux ne se doutaient que le soir venu, quatres étranges personnes feraient une apparition dans la grande salle...  
  
Voilà, deuxième chapitre fini. Ouf j'ai fait tout ça d'une traite. Dites- moi si vous avez aimé. Là, j'ai besoin de vous pour la suite. C'est important. Est-ce que vous préférez que Sirius soit mort comme à la fin du cinquième tome, ou vous préférez que tout les évènements du cinquième tome soient arrivés sauf la mort de Sirius. J'attends vos réponses.  
  
(1) : Avez vous remarqué que parfois, dans un livre ou dans un film, pour qualifié quelqu'un de dragueur, on l'appelles ni Don Juan, ni Casanova, mais Roméo....J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Roméo n'est pas un dragueur, mais un amoureux transi près à tout pour sa femme. Si vous comprenez quelque chose à ça vous, expliquez-moi. Juste une petite parenthèse trop longue à mettre dans le texte. (2) : On va dire que la lettre s'emflammerait dix minutes après l'ouverture. Comme ça, personne ne pourait accuser Montague d'être un magemort.  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Little Yuki : C'est vrai, tu as aimé ma fic? J'en suis vraiment heureuse. Faut dire que c'est pas facile de commencer à écrire sur FF.NET. Y'a tellement d'auteurs qui écrivent aussi bien que JK Rowling, on peut se sentir minable à côté d'eux, alors c'est toujours une joie de recevoir une review positive. Tu viens de découvrir le site? Moi, je le connais depuis un an et demi, et c'est devenu une drogue. J'te jure, c'est vraiment dur de décoller parce qu'il y a des histoires géniales!!! Si tu veut lire des merveilles, va dans ma bio. Mes histoires favorites vont peut-être te plaire. Merci encore (  
  
Raphou : T'a aimé? Génial!!! Ça m'encourages vraiment à continuer. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue que seuls les personnes inscrites pouvaient me laisser une review. J'ai tout arrangé. Encore merci pour ta review constructive, ça m'a fait plaisir. Bye (  
  
Mary Larry : Contente que tu aimes. Tu m'a fait rougir avec tes compliments. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bye ( 


	3. Une nouvelle année

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à mettre ce chapitre, mais j'sais pas, j'me sentais vedge. (Pour ceux qui connaisse pas, c'est un terme québécois signifiant fatiguée, un peu absente) Je pense que c'est à cause de la porte que je me suis prise en pleine poire il y a une semaine.  
  
Disclamer : J'avais oublié. Désolé. Bon rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling sauf Karina et Maïna. Peut-être aussi d'autres personnages plus tard. On verra.  
  
UN SAUT DANS LE PASS  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : Une nouvelle année  
  
Le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa tandis qu'on entendait une voix puissante lancer :  
  
-LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉE, PAR ICI !!!  
  
James et ses amis descendirent du train en parlant et en riant. Ils saluèrent Hagrid et montèrent à bord d'une des diligances de l'école. Assis bien confortablement, ils continuèrent leur conversation.  
  
-Non Sirius, la graisse de baleine est plus efficace que celle de calmar.  
  
-Pas du tout. Si on veut remplacer le shampoing des Serpentards, il nous faut quelque chose qui est vraiment collant. Dois-je te rappeler que la graisse de baleine part avec seulement une petit sortilège de nettoiement ?  
  
-On a qu'à lancé un sort qui les empêcheront de se laver.  
  
-Mouais, c'est pas mal.  
  
-Ah pitié les gars, c'est nul. Vous l'avez déjà fait il y a deux ans. lanca Lily. Vous êtes à cours d'idée au quoi ?  
  
Les deux garçons parurent horrifiés.  
  
-T'es sûre ? On l'a fait il y a deux ans ? James, ça devient grave, on manque d'inspiration.  
  
-C'est vrai. T'imagine si quelqu'un l'apprenait? Notre réputation serait foutue !!  
  
-Pourquoi on mets pas des serpents dans leurs lits? On l'a pas fait ça...enfin j'crois.  
  
-Peter tu... tu...tu....  
  
-Quoi?, Peter semblait de plus en plus paniqué, on l'a fait celle là?  
  
-Non c'est pas ça. Sirius regarda James puis Peter, Tu viens de nous donner une bonne idée. (nda : Wow, faut le mettre dans le livre des records)  
  
-Ah, eh bien je dois être en forme aujourd'hui.  
  
-Allez, on va la faire cette année. Mais il nous faut plus grand pour le banquet de début d'année. -Une idée quelqu'un ?  
  
-......  
  
Arrivés aux portes de l'école, ils se firent acceuillir par Bolognès, le piquet recouvert de pustules qui leur servait de prof de potions.  
  
-Allez suivez moi, ET EN SILENCE!!! Aboya t-il  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi on peut pas aller dans la grande salle tout seuls, dit Karina, on n'a plus onze ans.  
  
-C'est parce qu'ils ont peur qu'on mettes le feu, rigola Sirius.  
  
En chemin, plusieurs filles essayèrent d'attirer l'attention des Maraudeurs. James et Remus les ignoraient et Sirius leur lancait de charmants sourires qui les faisaient glousser fortement. Peter, quand à lui, essayait d'attirer leur attention, mais elles étaient trop occupées à soupirer devant les trois autres.  
  
-GRYFFONDOR  
  
James et les autres applaudirent à tout rompre alors que Jeanne Arrospide rejoignait leur table en rougissant sous les applaudissements.  
  
-Eh James, quand auront lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch?  
  
James se tourna vers Julien Bouvier, un quatrième année au visage joufflu, un peu maladroit mais très attachant. (genre Neville)  
  
-Je crois que je vais demander à McGo le terrain pour un jour de la semaine prochaine. Il nous faut un nouvel attrapeur, un autre poursuiveur et un batteur. En plus, Malefoy a été élu capitaine de son équipe aussi. J'suis sûr qu'il va apprendre les meilleures tactiques de tricherie à son équipe. (nda : On va dire que James était poursuiveur)  
  
-T'en fait pas, on va gagner parce que t'es le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard. L'équipe de Malefoy n'a aucune chance.  
  
James sourit. « Merci Julien »  
  
-Chut, lanca Lily, Dumbledore veut parler.  
  
Effectivement, alors que Lina Zehri rejoignait la table des Serdaigles, le directeur, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses yeux toujours pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, se leva avec un grand sourire en promenant son regard bienveillant sur tout les élèves. -Bonjour à tous les anciens de Poudlard et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Comme d'habitude, je vous rappelle quelques règles essentielles. Notez bien qu'il est interdit de se promener dans la forêt entourant l'école sans être accompagner d'un professeur. Toute personne ne respectant pas cette règle sera sévèrement punie. Je me dois aussi de vous dire que à partir de maintenant, les frizbees mordeurs font parti des objets interdits à Poudlard. La liste complète de ses objets est affichée dans vos salles communes. Enfin, je vous souhaite une très bonne année et sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Des centaines de plats apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves se jetèrent dessus en poussant des grognements satisfaits. Surtout les garçons en fait. Les filles ayant de meilleures manières. Mais chez les garçons aussi il y avait des personnes maniérées. Comme James et Lucius, ayant du sang d'aristocrate dans les veines. Eh oui, sans même qu'il ne sent rende compte, James avait tout du parfait bourgeois. La serviette sur les genoux, le petit doigt levé, bref, tout du fils de riche. (nda : Normal puisqu'il en est un. Qu'est-ce que je peut écrire comme conneries moi.)  
  
-Alors Sirius, demanda Lily, t'a des filles en vue pour cette année?  
  
Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à jeté de discrets coups d'œil à la table des serpentards, plus précisément vers une jeune fille, assise en deux garçons qui la draguait ouvertement, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Sentant sur elle un regard, elle leva les yeux et adressa un léger, mais alors très léger sourire au jeune garçon avant de reporter son attention sur sa glace à la menthe. Sirius, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, reporta son attention sur la jolie rousse qui lui parlait.  
  
-Excuse-moi, tu disais?  
  
-Je te demandais si tu avais une idée pour ta prochaine conquête.  
  
-Bien sûr, j'ai déjà repéré trois jolies Serdaigles de cinquième année que je n'ai pas encore fréquentées. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de décider par laquelle je vais commencer.  
  
-Désespérant, marmonna Remus.  
  
-Assez parler maintenant, lanca James, les gars, on a une blague à réaliser. Sirius t'es prêt?  
  
-Absolument.  
  
Ayant ententu leur conversation comme bien d'autres condisciples de Gryffondor, Rick Miller, le meilleur ami de Julien, se rapprocha de James avec un sourire joyeux.  
  
-Alors, dit-il, qu'avez vous prévu pour le banquet?  
  
-Tait toi et observe le maître, lanca Sirius en pointant discrètement sa baguette sur la table des professeurs. 3, 2, 1...  
  
Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre, comme un coup de tonnerre. Les couverts et les tables se mirent à trembler, comme tout le reste de la salle. Cela ressemblait à un tremblement de terre.  
  
-Bon sang Sirius, s'écria Remus, qu'est-ce que tu a fait ?!?  
  
-Hein??? Mais j'ai rien fait moi!!! Lanca Sirius,paniqué. J'ai même pas eu le temps de lancer mon sort, j'ai rien à voir avec ce qui arrive!!!  
  
-JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN ET PETER PETTIGROW !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?!??  
  
Leur directrice de maison, le professeur Mc Gonagall, s'était levé de son siège, essayant de rester droite malgré les tremblements qui secouaient toute la salle. Elle était rouge de fureur et ses yeux percants lancaient des éclairs.  
  
-C'est pas nous madame, cria Peter terrorisé, on a rien fait!!!  
  
-C'est la vérité professeur, s'écria James, on vous le jure.  
  
Mc Gonagall s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'un secousse encore plus immense la projeta dans son siège. Sous les yeux appeurés des élèves et de la plupart des professeurs, au bout de la salle, un énorme éclair sembla déchirer l'air qui s'ouvrit dans un sinistre craquement. Martha Jones, jeune Serdaigle mordue d'astronomie, voulut crier que c'était un trou noir mais sa voix, tout comme le reste de ses membres, était paralysée. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de tous qui s'attendaient à un cataclysme, le trou noir libéra seulement une petite luciole bleutée qui vint se placer au milieu de la salle. Elle se mit soudain à grossir, aveuglant tout le monde par sa brillance. Malgré lui et même si il ne voulait pas manquer une miette du spectacle, James sentit ses yeux se fermer, incapables de supporter l'intense lumière. Il entendit un grand bruit et puis plus rien, comme si le trou s'était refermé. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit des couverts brisés, des tentures arrachés et quatres personnes au milieu de la grande salle. Bouche bée, il observa les deux plus grands, deux grands hommes au cheveux noirs. Chacun d'eux semblaient retenir un des deux plus jeunes. Leurs visages, l'un séduisant et l'autre affreux, lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Les deux plus jeunes étaient deux adolescents. Tout deux étaient figés dans une position d'attaque. L'un, blond et élancé, agrippait le col de son adversaire d'une main et levait l'autre dans un but évident de frapper l'autre garçon. La machoire de James se décrocha, en observant le jeune homme aux cheveux ébourrifés qui aurait bien pu passer pour son frère. Sans le quitter des yeux, il apercut du coin de l'œil, ses amis l'observer avec de grands yeux, passant sans cesse de lui au nouveau venu.  
  
Et lorsque le jeune homme sembla reprendre ses esprits, et que son regard rencontra celui de James, le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard sentit, sans qu'il sache d'où elle venait, une bouffée d'amour lui étreindre le cœur.  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Kitty-hp-16 : Merci pour ta review. Ça fait très plaisir. Je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup te temps à mettre ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Salut  
  
Raphou : Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'écrives de nouveau. Et quels compliments! Ils m'ont fait rougir. LOL. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et n'hésite pas à laisser encore une review. Bye  
  
Ana : Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Et merci d'avoir répondue à ma question. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de laisser Sirius en vie. Mérite pas de mourir. C'est vrai que j'adore moi aussi les fanfics sur les Maraudeurs. Comment ne pas les aimer? (à part Peter bien sûr) Voici la suite, et bonjour chez vous!  
  
Shadow : Eh ben, t'a l'air d'aimer ma fic. J'en suis super heureuse. Pour ton hypothèse, ben t'a deux sur quatre ma grande. C'est pas trop mal. J'espère que t'aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Salut  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Ton nom, ça vient pas du seigneur des anneaux ça? Enfin bref, j'suis contente que tu apprécie et pour ce qui est de l'avenir de ma fic, je croise les doigts pour que tu la trouve formidable. Si tu continue à lire bien sûr. Merci pour ta review. Bye  
  
Luna : Joli ton email. Et pour ce qui est de Sirius, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne mourra pas finalement. Ça m'aurait étonné que des gens soient pour la mort de Patfood. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye 


	4. Changement d'époque

J'AI VU LE TROISIÈME FILM !!! J'AI VU LE TROISIÈME FILM !!! IL EST GÉNIAL, COUREZ VITE DANS UN CINÉMA POUR LE VOIR !!!  
  
Un saut dans le passé  
  
Chapitre 4 : Changement d'époque  
  
(Pour les prochains chapitres, on va être à l'époque d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que le trou noir entre en action)  
  
C'était le 14 juillet. Londres était plongé dans le brouillard. L'humidité s'infiltrait à travers les fenêtres des maisons. Ce mauvais temps, renforcé par une légère bruine, rendait les gens moroses. Surtout les étudiants qui, ayant fini depuis peu leur année scolaire, ne pensaient plus qu'à sortir dehors sous un soleil radieux et un ciel dégagé, et à la place, ils étaient obligés de rester chez eux à regarder la télé ou à faire le ménage. De quoi déprimé n'importe qui. Les habitants de Privet Drive ne faisaient pas exception. Tous étaient d'humeur maussade. Sauf une personne. Harry Potter. Celui-ci était cloitré dans sa chambre minuscule avec pour seule activitée réviser ses cours de l'année dernière, mais il était heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans deux jours, il partirait de cette maison pour ne plut jamais y revenir. Il irait vivre avec son parrain, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de la vitesse à laquelle les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Il y a un mois à peine, il était au département de la magie en train de se battre contre des mangemorts avec ses amis. Puis, l'Ordre était arrivé en renfort. Il se rappela avec un frisson le sort que Bellatrix Lestrange avait lancé sur son parrain qui l'avait évité de justesse. Qui sais ce qui serait arrivé si ce sort avait atteint Sirius ? Peut-être qu'il serait mort maintenant. Heureusement, personne de l'ordre ou de ses amis n'avaient été blessés. Et en bonus, ils avaient pu attraper un rat qui tentait de s'enfuir. Un rat à qui il manquait un doigt. Bellatrix Lestrange s'était sauvée et, dans un moment de rage, Harry s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Il n'acceptait pas que celle qui avait rendu fou les parents de Neville et qui avait failli tué son parrain puisse s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Puis était venu l'affrontement avec Voldemort, affrontement qu'il essayait vainement d'oublier. Ensuite, cet idiot de ministre avait débarqué avec des aurors, mais en retard évidemment. Mais au moins, il avait été forcé de reconnaître le retour du seigneur des Ténèbres puisqu'il l'avait lui-même vu. Par la suite, plus rien n'empêchait Sirius d'avoir un procès à présent qu'ils tenaient Pettigrow.  
  
Sirius Black, trois jours après la bataille, était un homme libre. Le ministre serait bientôt renvoyé, plus personne ne comptait en son jugement. Les journaux avaient, en même temps, révèler le retour du Lord noir, fait l'éloge de Dumbledore et du Survivant et surtout, avaient racontée l'histoire d'un homme accusé injustement et envoyé à Azkaban pendant douze ans pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. La population sorcière était furieuse de s'être fait autant racontée de mensonges par le ministère.  
  
Après avoir passé la pire année de sa vie à Poudlard, Harry Potter avait repris le train, s'était rendu à la gare où un véritable comité l'attendait pour lui dire au revoir. En souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, Harry avait dit au revoir à Tonks, Maugrey, à Remus et à Sirius. Ce dernier, après l'avoir longuement serré dans ses bras, lui avait promis de le sortir de chez les Dursleys le plus vite possible. Harry avait été étonné de la transformation rapide de son parrain. Il était habillé plus élégamment, sentait l'eau de cologne, était rasé de près et avait de magnifiques dents blanches. Mais surtout, ses yeux n'étaient plus vides comme avant, Ils brillaient de joie et d'espoir pour une nouvelle vie.  
  
Et quelques semaines plus tard, Harry avait reçu une lettre de Sirius lui disant de commencer ses bagages parce qu'il viendrait le chercher le 16 juillet à 1 :00 de l'après-midi. Fou de joie, Harry avait montré cette lettre à ses tuteurs qui avaient semblés encore plus heureux que lui si s'était possible. Et maintenant, il faisait ses redressement assis, qui faisaient partis de son entraînement qu'il s'infligait maintenant depuis le début de l'été. Après tout, s'il devait affronter encore Voldemort, il lui faudrait être en forme, autant physiquement que psycologiquement. Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait révèler le contenu de la prophétie le concernant, il s'était senti tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Seul Sirius avait réussi à le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. S'il n'avait pas été là, à ses côtés, Harry se serait sûrement mit à démolir le bureau du directeur tellement il était en colère contre lui. Depuis, Harry ne se laissait pas aller pendant une minute. Soulèvement de poids, jogging, exercices au sol et test d'agilité et d'endurance faisaient son quotidien. Il s'était mis aussi à étudier avec plus d'ardeur, sachant que devant Voldemort, son courage et sa rapidité ne lui suffiraient pas. Comme autre motivation, il se rappelait que son père et son parrain avaient été les meilleurs de leur promotion. Et il ne les décevrait pas. Il s'était aussi promis, lorsqu'il partirait de Privet Drive, de trouver un moyen d'apprendre d'autrs techniques de défence comme les arts martiaux.  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'excitation et l'impatience d'Harry ne firent que croître. Et lorsque le 16 juillet, à une heure pile, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie.  
  
Bon, ce chapitre est court mais fallait que je révise l'histoire à ma manière. Et puis les exament approches alors...(foutus examens)  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Gandalf le blanc agc : Merci pour ta review. Et pour le seigneur des anneaux, j'en sais rien parce que j'aime pas vraiment ça. Mais ça sonne dans ce style alors...  
  
Shadow : C'est vrai que c'est bon deux sur quatre. Merci pour ta review et voilà la PETITE suite. Bye  
  
Onarluca : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Petites sorcières : Hé, ta review est la plus longue que j'ai eu. Merci. Si ça avait l'air de la suite du quatrième tome, là je pense plus. Et t'inquiète pas pour Sirius ma grande. Avec moi, pas question qu'il reste de l'autre bord du voile. Non mais, à quoi elle pensait la Rowling hein? Personnellement, je dirais qu'elle souffrait d'une folie passagère. Pour sûr, t'as vraiment besoin d'un thérapeute. Et quelle coincïdence, j'en aie un à côté de moi. Alors, je te l'envoie. UN...DEUX...TROIS..UPPP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PAF  
  
Alors? Tu l'as reçu? Je crois l'avoir tirer assez fort. À bientôt.  
  
Sln : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. N'hésite pas à m'écrire encore. Bye  
  
Gh()st : Wow, quel enthousiasme. Merci de m'avoir écrit, passe une bonne journée. (Eurk, on dirait une opératrice au téléphone.)  
  
Gaelle Griffondor : Merci de m'avoir écrit. Contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite. Salut 


	5. Bye Privet Drive

Je vous annonce, même si vous n'en avez rien à foutre, que je viens d'aller voir le troisième film pour la quatrième fois. Et en anglais en plus.  
  
Disclamer : Je l'oublie tout le temps. C'est de la torture mentale d'être obliger de se rappeler à soi-même que HP nous appartient pas. Alors tout est à la géniale (qui le serait encore plus si elle avait pas tuer Sirius) J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages que j'ai inventer. Ils sont faciles à reconnaître, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler dans les livres ou dans les films voilà.  
  
UN SAUT DANS LE PASSÉ  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : BYE PRIVET DRIVE  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, l'excitation et l'impatience d'Harry ne firent que croître. Et lorsque le 16 juillet, à une heure pile, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie.  
  
Il dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber à trois reprises, et ouvrit la porte.  
  
La première chose que vit Sirius, ce fut deux yeux émeraudes remplis de confiance et d'amour, avant de se faire sauter dessus par un Harry très heureux.  
  
Harry serra fort dans ses bras son parrain et huma avec joie son parfum. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait enfin partir de chez les Dursleys pour aller vivre avec la personne qu'il considérait comme son deuxième père. Il avait une famille maintenant. Et il ne la laisserait jamais partir.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit doucement Sirius avec un grand sourire, je suis content de te voir.  
  
Le jeune adolescent relâcha son parrain et s'éloigna de lui juste assez pour que Sirius écarquille les yeux en découvrant un nouveau Harry.  
  
Ses bras et ses jambes, qui étaient il n'y a pas longtemps très maigres, avaient maintenant doubler de volume et ses muscles sayaient sous son t- shirt. Un léger bronzage, du aux séances d'exercices à l'extérieur et aux travaux obligés par la tante Pétunia, rendait sa peau dorée. Son visage était moins anguleux, moins enfantin. Ses traits fins dégagaient aussi une grande maturité. Peut-être un peu trop grande pour un garçon de son âge. Et ses yeux vert pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence. Dans son regard, Sirius décella une reconnaissance et une affection sans limite qui, et ça le fit frissonner, étaient seulement dirigées vers et pour lui.  
  
Ne pouvant retenir un sifflement d'admiration, Sirius regarda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Eh ben, dit-il en riant, les filles que tu vas rencontrer seront toutes folles de toi, c'est certain.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
-De quoi tu parles?, demanda-t-il, C'est vrai que j'ai un peu grandit mais je vois pas beaucoup de différences.  
  
-Tu délires j'espère! Ou alors t'es complètement aveugle, t'as pas remarqué que t'était devenu sacrément musclé? Tu passe ton temps à lever des poids ou quoi?  
  
-Oh ça, dit Harry en rougissant, t'exagère. J'ai seulement fait quelques exercices c'est tout.  
  
-Quelques??? Mon pauvre filleul, je dois te dire que tu souffre de modestie chronique. Je vais y remédier, t'inquiète pas. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, on prend tes affaires et on part d'ici le plus vite possible. Tu m'invites à entrer?  
  
-Mais je t'en prie.  
  
Avec un grand sourire, Sirius pénétra dans la demeure du 4 Privet Drive. Sans aucune gêne, il entra dans le salon où se terraient les Dursleys qui se mirent à glapir.  
  
-Vas chercher tes valises Harry. Je vais discuter avec eux pendant ce temps.  
  
Mais Harry resta là, à regarder Sirius, pas très rassuré pour le sort des Dursleys. Même si il ne les aimait pas, il ne souhaitait pas que Sirius les rendent dingues ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand l'animagus s'en aperçu, il adressa à son filleul un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.  
  
-Je vais être sage, promis.  
  
Harry, toujours méfiant, monta à l'étage et n'eu qu'à prendre sa malle déjà faite depuis trois jours et la cage d'Hedwige qui était partie chasser. De toute façon, peut importe où il était, elle arrivait toujours à le retrouver. Lorsqu'il resdescendit, Harry trouva dans le salon, devant un Sirius souriant, trois cochons rose à pois vert. Essayant à grande peine de retenir un éclat de rire, il se força à prendre un air de reproche.  
  
-Sirius, vilain garçon.  
  
Sirius se retourna brusquement. Effaçant son sourire moqueur, il prit un air contrit très convaincant qui tromperait tous ceux qui ne le connaîtrait pas.  
  
-Désolé. Pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais le sort dure juste une heure, c'est pas grand chose.  
  
Prenant son meilleur air de chien battu, il rajouta :  
  
-Tu vas pas me punir hein maman?  
  
Éclatant de rire, Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. Le temps s'était éclairci. Derrière lui, un Sirius tout content de l'avoir fait rire regardait avec amour le fils de ses meilleurs amis qu'il s'était promis de protéger. Il resterait toujours avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Il se souvint de se que Dumbledore lui avait dit après son procès.  
  
« Vas rejoindre Harry, Sirius. Prend soin de lui et donne lui tout l'amour qu'il mérite. Il aura besoin de toi plus que jamais avec le poids sur ses épaules. »  
  
Oh oui c'était sûr, la vie ne serait pas facile pour Harry, mais le jour du combat, il serait à ses côtés. Il n'y avait aucun doute.  
  
Harry s'immobilisa. Trop concentré sur Sirius lorsque celui-ci était arrivé, il n'avait pas remarquer la voiture flambant neuve qui était garée dans l'allée. Une belle voiture de sport, aux vitres tintées et de couleur bougogne.  
  
-Wow, souffla-t-il.  
  
-Elle te plaît?, demanda Sirius, C'est un cadeau du ministère, en plus de la maison de mon choix et d'une prime de 60 000 gallions. Elle a l'air moldue, mais elle comporte des fonctions typiquement sorcières.  
  
-Comme?  
  
-Elle devient invisible, change de couleur à volonté (pratique si on est un voleur), et bien sûr, l'intérieur est agrandi magiquement. J'ai toujours pas trouver le fond du coffre. Mais ce qui me plaît le plus, c'est qu'elle peut devenir décapotable. Je crois que je vais enlever le toit justement, il commence à faire beau.  
  
Tout en parlant, il avait mit la cage d'Hedwidge et la malle d'Harry dans le coffre qui effectivement, semblait immensément grand, et s'était installé au volant.  
  
-Allez, monte.  
  
Harry ouvrit la portière et se glissa aux côtés de son parrain qui démarra après avoir appuyé sur un bouton rouge qui fit disparaître le toit. (nda : Ça c'est sûr, c'est pas moldu.)  
  
-Ils t'ont vraiment donner 60 000 gallions? C'est une très grosse somme.  
  
-Ils avaient pas vraiment le choix. Faut bien qu'ils retrouvent le respect de la population pour avoir enfermé un innocent. Mais malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour nous, ça pas vraiment marché. Il va bientôt y avoir des élections pour le poste de ministre. Fudge a enfin été renvoyé.  
  
-Est-ce que l'Ordre va essayer de mettre au poste un des membres?  
  
-La plupart des membres sont trop occupés. Arthur aurait très bien fait le travail mais il aime trop son poste. Personnellement, je suis sûr que Remus ferait un très bon ministre.  
  
-C'est vrai ça. Je suis sûr qu'il serait génial.  
  
-Je l'ai proposé à la dernière réunion. Tout le monde était d'accord. Sauf Remus. Il a pas assez confiance en lui. C'est à cause de ces stupides préjugés contre les loups-garous.  
  
-Mais c'est débile! Remus serait super. Et je suis sûr que les témoignages du Survivant, de Albus Dumbledore, de Sirius Black et d'un tas d'autres personnes qui connaissent bien Remus convaicraient les sceptiques et les peureux.  
  
Sirius sourit.  
  
-J'était sûr que tu réagirais comme ça Harry. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est débile. Mais je suis sûr que si on s'y met à plusieurs, Remus va céder. Il avait déjà l'air moins borné la dernière fois que je lui en ai parler, c'est-à-dire hier.  
  
-Au fait, est-ce que les réunions sont toujours au Square Grimmault?  
  
Le sourire de Sirius disparu.  
  
-Moui. C'est toujours l'endroit le plus sûr pour le quartier général.  
  
-Et est-ce que les Weasleys y sont toujours?  
  
-Non, ils sont retournés au Terrier. Au moins, depuis que le ministère a accepté le retour de Voldemort, les Aurors sont en état d'alerte. Ils sont tous prêts à se battre.  
  
-Et est-ce que.....il y a eu des attaques?  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
-J'espèrais que tu poserais pas la question. Oui il y a eu des attaques. Rien de trop grave à date. La plus grosse était à Pré-Aux-Lard il y a deux semaines. Mais pas beaucoup de morts heureusement. Voldemort se tient tranquille pour le moment. Mais ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il y a aussi les locaux de la gazette du sorcier qui ont été détruits. Il leur faudra au moins un mois avant de pouvoir repartir. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas reçu cet été. Tu t'était abonné je crois non?  
  
-Ouais, j'en avait assez que ce soit toujours Hermione qui m'annonce les mauvaises nouvelles. Autant les découvrir moi-même. Et est-ce qu'on a arrêté des mangemorts?  
  
-Deux seulement. Pendant l'attaque contre Pré-Aux-Lard. Avery et Nott.  
  
-On va les remettre à Azkaban?  
  
-Ouais, et c'est vraiment stupide si tu veux mon avis. Les Détraqueurs sont du côté de Voldemort, ça c'est officiel. Alors on les a remplacé par des trolls. Qui ne tarderont pas à le rejoindre aussi c'est sûr. Autant dire que Voldemort peut libérer Lucius Malfoy et les autres à tout moment. Mais bon assez parler de ça.  
  
Alors qu'ils stoppaient à un feu rouge, Sirius se retourna légèrement vers Harry et se tortilla sur son siège.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius? Demanda Harry  
  
-Eh ben voilà. Tu sais, pour l'instant, Remus n'a pas encore de travail et il doit vraiment s'ennuyer au QG et je...  
  
-C'est d'accord Sirius, dit doucement Harry.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je serais très content que Moony vienne vivre avec nous.  
  
-T'es sérieux?  
  
Sirius s'était maintenant totalement désintéressé des feux de circulation et s'était complètement tourné vers lui. Il le regardait avec reconnaissance.  
  
-Bien sûr que je suis sérieux Padfoot, dit Harry en souriant, j'aime bien Remus et vous pourrez me raconter des histoires sur les Maraudeurs.  
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.  
  
-Et puis, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises et je ne pense pas être la personne idéale puisque je trouve toujours le moyen de m'attirer des ennuis.  
  
Sirius regarda son filleul et un mélange de joie et de fierté l'envahie. Ce garçon était génial! Il s'apprêtait à lui dire merci mais un bruit de klaxon l'interrompit.  
  
-EH OH LES DÉBILES, VOUS AVANCEZ OUI OU NON? LE FEU EST VERT, Z' ETES AVEUGLES OU QUOI?!?  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil dans le retroviseur. Un gamin habillé en rappeur, ou plutôt essayant de s'habiller en rappeur puisqu'il semblait n'avoir jamais entendu parler de l'ajancement des couleurs, était installé dans une vieille bicoque en arrière de lui. Aucune autre auto n'était en file derrière eux et le pseudo-rappeur aurait aisément pu le contourner. Au lieu de ça, il s'obstinait à klaxonné sans arrêt en les insultant, jetant des regards à la fille à côté de lui qui semblait s'ennuyer fermement. Sirius eu pitié de lui. Qui était le con qui lui avait dit que faire une crise au volant était une bonne façon de draguer? Décider à lui jeter ces quatres vérités, il ouvrit la bouche mais son filleul le devança.  
  
Harry, en entendant celui qui les avaient interrompus, avait détacher sa ceinture et s'était mit à genoux sur son siège en se retournant pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la voiture qui les suivait. Sa conscience développa les même pensées que son parrain. Toutefois, une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qui, formuler par la voix intérieure de Sirius, qui était majeur, aurait été déplacée. Cette pensée était que la fille était mignonne. Esquissant un sourire, Harry s'adressa au garçon.  
  
-Tu sais quoi vieux, lui dit-il, juste pour t'écoeurer, on serait capables de rester ici pendant des heures. Mais je ne voudrais pas ennuyée ta charmante passagère, quoique que ça, tu semble le réussir assez bien. Nous allons donc continuer notre chemin et te laisser le passage, tout ça dans le but que tu rende sa liberté à cette belle jeune fille le plus vite possible.  
  
Il lança un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille qui gloussa en rougissant. Il se rassit sur son siège pendant que Sirius démarrait.  
  
En souriant, il se rendit compte que son parrain le regardait du coin de l'œil, tout en surveillant la route, avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fierté. Avec un sourire en coin qui démentait le regard de reproche qu'il lui lança, il lui dit : C'est de ta faute. Tu déteint sur moi.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
Onarluca : Merci pour ta review. N'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres. Et je crois que j'ai bien réussi mes examens. Sauf peut-être celui de sciences physiques. C'est pas mal pour une fille qui étudie la veille de l'examen non?  
  
Shadow : Merci pour ta review. Et pour Sirius, c'est mon perso préféré. J'allais pas le laisser crever. Failli faire une crise cardiaque en lisant le livre. lol  
  
Gaelle Griffondor : Désolé, vraiment désolé. Voilà une suite un peu plus longue. Il se passe pas grand chose d'accord mais c'est pas un one-shot alors il faut des détails. J'espère au moins qu'elle t'as plu. Bye  
  
Gh()st : C'est vrai que dans la plupart des fics où Harry va dans le passé, il change d'apparence. Je trouve ça plus cool quand il peut pas se cacher. Avec une arrivée dans la grande salle, personne pouvait le manquer. Ouais, j'ai déjà prévu de la joie pour Harry et Sirius. Avec les vies qu'ils ont eu, ils ont le droit d'être heureux pendant quelques temps non? Et Remus va venir vivre avec eux. Que du bonheur en perspective. Merci pour ta review. Si t'as du temps pour une autre, n'hésite pas.  
  
Relebe : Chap. 1 : T'aime ça? Super. Là je suis entrain de rougir. Je suis contente que tu aimes et oui, je tiens compte du tome cinq. T'as du le voir en lisant le quatrième chapitre. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Chap. 3 : Merci beaucoup. C'est cool que tu prenne le temps de m'écrire presque à chaque chapitre.  
  
Chap. 4 : Merci pour ta review. Mes examens, c'était pas mal. Enfin je crois. Je suis sûre qu'ils font exprès de nous donner les résultats un mois après juste pour nous stresser. Méchants profs. lol Bye  
  
Ambre : Arrête ça, tu me fait rougir. Oh et puis continue finalement. lol Merci pour ta review et j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap. Il se passe pas grand chose. Pour le feu de l'action, c'est-à-dire, le voyage dans le temps, faudra attendre. Kniark Kniark. Quoi? Moi sadique? Nooooooonnnnn.  
  
Sln : Merci pour ta review. Ta mère t'as pas trop fait mal? Je suis contente que tu aimes, mais je suis sûre que ta fic est super. J'irai jeté un coup d'œil. Bye  
  
Poisson rouge : Sirius, je l'adore. Pas question qu'il meure. J'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui meure dans le livre. Enfin, quand je dit n'importe quoi, ça n'inclut pas mes parents ou mon chien. Merci de m'avoir écrit.  
  
Edwige : Merci de ta review. Et voici le chapitre cinq. Il est court et c'est juste du placotage mais il est là.  
  
Virginia : C'est vrai. Le troisième film est super. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'habituer aux Sirius et Remus du film. Surtout Remus. C'était pas comme ça que je les imaginais. Mais là, je commence à bien aimé Sirius et je tolère Remus. Forcément, après quatres représentations, c'est normal que je m'habitue. Mais je préfère ceux de mon imagination. Je pourrais parler du film pendant des heures mais on est pas là pour ça. Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi, j'adore les Maraudeurs. Bon là, tout le monde commence à le savoir. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai haït Rowling quand Sirius est mort. Des millions de pensées pas très gentilles m'ont traversées l'esprit. Genre brûler sa maison. Mais je l'ai pas fait. Pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais je me ferais poursuivre, ça serait du temps gaspiller et puis, il lui reste deux tomes à écrire pas vrai? Contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci pour ta review. Et tu soulève un point très important. LE RAT EST AFFREUX. C'est vrai,on dit des fois sur la rue : Oh regarde, ce gars là a l'air d'un rat. Mais c'est parce qu'il a des longues dents ou un nez pointu pas vrai? Là, c'est carrément un homme rat. Faudrait demander à sa mère si elle était pas soul le soir où elle a conçu Pettigrow. Peut-être qu'il y avait un rat dans le coin et....j'arrête, c'est trop dégueu. Et simple question. D'où tu viens? Parce que ton « maudit qu'yé lette », ça fait vraiment québécois. N'hésite pas à m'écrire encore. Bye  
  
Gabi-so : Salut toi. Il faut vraiment que tu t'entraîne à écrire des reviews. Contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Et si tu me dit que tu l'aimes pas, je te casse la gueule la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. Je rigole, t'inquiètes pas. (quoique) Bon j'te laisse. Salut et laisse toi pas étrangler par ton frère. J'espère qu'il a pas reprit ses activités dans la douche. lol Bye  
  
Little Yuki : Kikou. Je te pardonne de ne pas m'avoir écrit avant. T'as une bonne raison. Elle est belle ta nouvelle maison? Je vais te dire une chose. Je sais même pas encore comment ils ont fait pour arriver dans le passé. Je suis mieux de trouver et vite. Sirius est en vie, contente que ça te plaise. En fait, ça plait à tout le monde. lol Et je te conseille la fic « Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux » de Fred et Georges ou celle de Imeldamizi. (Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'écrit) pour commencer. Le troisième film est génial, tout le monde est d'accord la- dessus, ça c'est sûr. Merci de m'avoir écrit et j'espère que la suite te plaira. salut 


	6. Nouveau quartier et nouvelle maison

Kikou tout le monde!

Je sais, ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai mit un nouveau chap, MAIS ME TUEZ PAS PLEASE!!! J'ai vraiment fait pleins d'activités cet été, j'ai été super occupée. Maintenant, l'école a recommencé mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite, promis.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de HP sont à J.K. Rowling, mais la voiture et la maison de Sirius sont à moi.

J'ai décidé que l'été de Harry prendrait plus que deux chapitres, parce que j'ai plein d'idées d'activités. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop?

MESSAGE : Ça s'adresse à toutes les canadiennes. Vous avez entendu parlez de la comédie musicale Don Juan? Ben je suis aller la voir deux fois et c'était pas assez. J'AI ADORÉ!!! PUTAIN, JEAN-FRANÇOIS BREAULT A UNE VOIX D'ENFER!! J'AI FONDU SUR MA CHAISE!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beauuuuuuuu!!!! Il fait chaud tout d'un coup....

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

UN SAUT DANS LE PASSÉ CHAPITRE 6 : Nouveau quartier et nouvelle maison 

Ils roulaient maintenant depuis une heure, parlant de choses et d'autres, s'amusant et reprenant le temps perdu.

-Dit Sirius, demanda Harry, où elle est ta maison de rêve? Parce qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus de la ville.

-Justement, j'ai choisi une maison en campagne, parce que c'est plus calme et qu'on a plus d'espace et de liberté pour faire ce qu'on veut comme bêtises. Ça te dérange pas j'espère?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais juste savoir. Et c'est dans un quartier sorcier ou moldu?

-Moldu, parce que j'en avait assez de me faire regarder comme une bête de cirque. Même si ils ont des preuves de mon innocence, les sorciers ne peuvent s'empêcher de se méfier de moi. C'est vraiment agaçant à la fin. En fait, puisque toi aussi les gens te dévisage, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

-Et t'avait raison.

-Alors, voilà le programme pour cet été. D'abords s'amuser, on a une piscine et un terrain de tennis derriere la maison.

-Super, tu sais jouer au tennis?

-Un peu, j'ai appris pour énerver mes parents. Ensuite, il faut te trouver une petite amie.

-Une idée intéressante...

-N'est-ce pas? En fait t'a l'air bien partit d'apres ce que j'ai vu avec le pseudo-rappeur...

-Moui, faut dire que niveau concurrence, j'avais pas grand chose à craindre.

-Je confirme, y'avait pas un gros challenge. Mais bon passons, mon pauvre, je vais te fair subir un entraînement de magie qui va te crever.

-Noooonnn, gémit Harry, tu plaisantes là?

-Désolé, mais non. Dumbledore veut que tu t'entraîne sérieusement.

-Ouais, pour que je puisse aller me faire tuer par un psycopathe fou furieux.

-Dit pas ca! Tu mourras pas. Tu vas botter les fesses de ce débile, tu vas te trouver une gentille femme, tu vas avoir une vingtaine d'enfants et tu pousseras ton dernier souffle dans ton lit lorsque tu auras 165 ans.

-Tu vois l'avenir maintenant?

-Ah ben oui, j'avais pas remarquer. C 'est sûrement un effet secondaire d'avoir coucher avec Sibylle Trelawney quand j'étais en 5e année.

-Eurk

-Je te rassure, elle était mignonne à quinze ans.

-Ouais bon, continue ton programme d'été s'il-te-plaît.

-C'est sûr qu'avant tout ca, va falloir peinturer la maison.

-Pas de problèmes, à force de peinturer la clôture des Dursleys, j'ai une main de maître. Oh regarde!

À leur droite se dressaient des enclos, une écurie et plusieurs parcours de compétition équestre. Sur une grande pancarte, on pouvaient lire : « RANCH ANDREWS » suivi de petits caractères indiquant les prix pour la location d'un cheval ou pour prendre des cours.

-Un ranch, demanda Sirius, et alors?

-Ben, j'aimerais ça apprendre à monter sur un cheval. (_nda : Depuis mon camp d'équitation, je vois des chevaux partout. Ça commence à me rendre folle. Oups j'oubliais, je l'étais déjà avant) _

-T'aimerais apprendre l'équitation? Euh ben chacun ses goûts on va dire.

-T'aimes pas les chevaux?

-Trop nerveux pour moi, ils capotent pour un rien. Mais on viendra voir pour des cours bientôt, promis.

-Je voudrais pas te...

-N'ajoute rien l'insécure, j'ai plein d'argent à dépenser et j'ai bien l'intension de le dépenser pour mon filleul préféré.

-T'en a qu'un.

-Eh oh, on va pas jouer sur les détails hein? Je suis ton tuteur, tu me dois respect et soumission.

-C'est ça. Et puis quoi encore? Tu veux peut-être que je rampe et que j'embrasse tes souliers?

-Y'a de l'idée.

-Détraqué

-Coincé

-Immature

-Trop sérieux

-Psycopathe

-Menteur qui veut juste attirer l'attention.

-ROGUE

-HIII, là t'es aller fort Harry.

-Désolé Paddy.

-Ca va, j'te pardonne.

-Non, vraiment navré...

-Ça va je te dit.

-Non vraiment...

-BON!!! On va pouvoir arrêter cette conversation qui ne mène nulle part parce qu'on est arriver.

Sirius s'engagea dans une entrée de gravelle entourée d'une haute haie de cèdre coller sur un grand mur en brique. Derrière la haie de cèdre, la route se séparait en deux, comme pour laisser passer une plus grande quantité d'autos rapidement pour de grandes réceptions. _(nda : Je sais pas si je suis assez clair. Jamais été douée pour les descriptions de lieux)_

-Alors, gauche ou droite? Ça mène à la même place de toute façon.

-Droite.

Pousuivant sa route sur une vingtaine de mètres, Sirius se gara enfin devant un immense manoir aux teintes rouges que surplombait un immense jardin rempli d'arbres et de plantes différents. À l'entrée de la maison se tenaient deux grandes portes en bois sombres gardées par deux lions de marbres blancs. Il devait y avoir pas moins de vingt-cinq fenêtres. Et c'était sans compter celles qu'il devaient logiquement y avoir sur les côtés ou derrière la maison. Harry en resta bouche-bée.

-Wow, souffla-t-il.

-Ça te plait?, demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Pour sûr que ça me plait. Tu t'es pas gêner dit donc.

-Ben quoi, ils m'ont dit de prendre n'importe quelle maison, j'allais quand même pas prendre une cabane en terre cuite au fond d'une ruelle.

-Bien d'accord.

Se retournant, Harry courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour voir de quoi son village avait l'air. Il semblerait que toutes les maisons avaient été faites de la même façon. Belles, grosses et imposantes.

-C'est quand même drôle comment ce quartier est fait, dit Sirius qui l'avait rejoint, toutes des maisons élégantes, une rue principale avec des magasins et des restaurants mais rien autour.

-Une sorte de trou perdu quoi, dit Harry, Saint-Néant version première classe.

-Serait-tu entrain de devenir spirituel?

-Non, ce sont mes neurones qui surchauffent parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je suis avec toi.

-Tu me blesses là.

Harry se retourna vers son parrain et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je plaisante Pad, j'adore cet endroit et je suis super content de pouvoir habiter avec toi. Et quand Moony sera là, ce sera parfait.

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry serra Sirius dans ses bras. D'abord surprit, Sirius se raidit d'instinct avant de rire doucement et de refermer ses bras autour de son filleul. (_nda : Toujours trouver qu'il y avait pas assez de scènes affectives entre Harry et Sirius_) Apres un moment, le jeune Potter se recula et repartit vers leur nouvelle demeure en courant.

-Allez viens, cria-t-il, j'ai une soudaine envie de peinturer des murs en rose clair!

Sirius gloussa et s'appuya sur le mur en regardant son filleul bondir vers le manoir. Se tournant vers son nouveau quartier, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

-Une nouvelle vie qui commence, murmura-t-il.

........................................................................

Réponses aux reviews

Onarluca: Hello, merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aie aimé mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-la t'a plu autant. Désolé si j'ai prit du temps à le mettre. Salut

Truc-Muche : Casser son ordi est fortement déconseillé....Sinon tu pourras pas lire la suite de ma fic. lol Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à laisser une autre review. Bye

Gh( )st : J'attendais que quelqu'un me parle de la fin. Personnellement, j'en suis assez fière. C'est sûr que Harry va revenir dans le futur après etre aller dans le passé, je vais pas le laisser crever là. lol Je te préviens, si t'aimes pas voir Harry plus du tout timide, tu vas etre décue. J'adore quand Harry est un peu rebel alors...voilà ce que ca donne. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Bye

Sln : Hé oui, le petit Harry évolue. Bien que ses aventures dans les livres soient vraiment géniales, Rowling laisse beaucoup sa vie sentimentale de côté. Maintenant, voici un nouveau Harry qui va copier les talents de drageur de son cher parrain. D'ailleurs, je te promets que tu vas pouvoir voir Sirius à l'œuvre. Sérieux, t'aime vraiment mon histoire? Génial! J'en suis super contente, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Pour les visiteurs du passé...t'as 75. Tu les a tous deviné à part pour le deuxième adulte. J'ai longtemps hésité à envoyer Remus ou pas mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça serait plus marrant d'envoyer mon autre choix. Réfléchis, qui pourrait créer des situations de discorde vraiment drôles avec Sirius? Un indice : Cheveux gras. Si avec ça, tu trouves pas... Pour m'être fait arracher deux dents l'année dernière, je compatis. Au moins toi, c'étaient pas les deux canines d'en haut. Disons que moi, ça passais pas inaperçu. Ta fic est bien partie, lâche pas! Bye

Little Yuki : Merci pour la review. Et désolé d'avoir pas mit ce chap plus vite. Je vais essayer d'être plus ponctuel à l'avenir. Il est super mon Harry hein? Je l'adore ce personnage, mais il est trop dépressif ces temps-ci. Quoique avec le destin du monde sur son dos, y'a de quoi être dépressif. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il oublie ça et il s'amuse. Pour le voyage dans le passé, j'avais comme choix un objet bizarre ou un sort. J'ai choisis un sort. Une incantation ou un truc du genre, je vais trouver. Je te souhaite de te faire pleins d'amis dans ton nouveau quartier. Salut

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap. En passant, j'adore ton pseudo, t'as prit ça où?

Severafan : La voilà, j'espère que ta aimé. N'hésite pas à laisser une autre review. Bye

Moitoimoi : Merci pour ta review. Et tout comme toi, j'ai piqué une crise en lisant le cinquième tome. Sirius mort? Un coup parti, elle pourrait aussi tuer Ron et Hermione tiens. Comme si Harry avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Moi aussi c'est mon maraudeur préféré. Mais Remus le suit de près. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Good bye

M4r13 : T'as tout deviner les personnages qui vont aller dans le passé. Oh, t'es une maligne. J'espère que t'es pas trop déçue que je retarde le voyage temporel. Mais comme on dit, l'attente rends les choses meilleures. Bon d'habitude, c'est pas trop mon avis mais là, ça l'est. Et tu vas voir qu'Harry va pas se gêner cet été. Vive la drague!!! Si t'a un moment, une petite review?

Skaï Blue : Je sais pas si t'as lue ma fic mais si tu l'as lue, j'espère que t'as aimé. C'est vrai que Blaise est sympa. Mais y'a quelque chose qui reste un mystère. C'est un gars ou une fille? Tu remarqueras que c'est dit dans aucuns des livres. Moi aussi j'suis flemmarde. La preuve, j'ai mit vraiment du temps à poster ce chap. Bye

Théalie : La voilààààààà!!! J'espère que t'as aimé. Une petite review peut-être?


	7. Ça c'est du luxe!

Allô tout le monde!!!

Je sais, je suis lente comme une tortue, mais j'y peut rien. Si vous connaissez un psy qui est capable de vaincre la paresse, envoyez-moi l'adresse. En attendant, place au chapitre.

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Mais j'ai tout les droits sur la maison de Pady. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça.

PUB : Si vous voulez rire, allez dans la section fanfics sur ce site et choisissez la fic ULTIME TORTURE. C'est tellement drôle, j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise. Si, si j'vous jure! Voici l'adresse.

http:carnethp.free.fr

**CHAPITRE 7 : **Ça c'est du luxe!

Lorsque Sirius revint au manoir, il trouva une porte grande ouverte et à l'intérieur, un jeune homme à lunettes entrain de tourner sur lui-même, les yeux fixés au plafond ou de magnifiques femmes à queues de poisson se faisaient dorées au soleil ou se baignaient joyeusement dans un grand lac entouré de beaux arbres exotiques. Le tout était bien sûr enchanté.

-Pas mal hein?, dit Sirius

-Fantastique, souffla Harry qui n'avait toujours pas décroché de l'immense peinture.

-Évidemment, je n'allais pas faire dessiner un barbeau. J'ai bien spécifié au peintre qui l'a fait que je voulais des filles canons. Et arrête de le regarder, tu va avoir un torticoli à la fin.

Harry repris enfin une pose normale tout en faisant craquer sa nuque.

-Mais si un moldu vient, comment on va pouvoir expliquer qu'il y a des sirènes qui bougent sur notre plafond?

-J'ai pensé à tout. Je l'ai enchanté pour que dès que quelqu'un sans pouvoirs magiques entre, elles arrêtent instantanément de bouger. Je suis pas stupide quand même.

-Affirmation qui reste à prouver, rigola Harry

-Quelle insolence vraiment les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, marmonna Sirius

Mais il souriait à pleines dents.

-Allez vient morveux, je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle maison.

De l'immense hall d'entrée où ils étaient, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la droite. Passant une porte de bois minutieusement sculptée, ils débouchèrent dans un immense salon. Écran géant avec haux-parleurs, vidéo VHS et DVD, système de sons de dernier cri, trois lampes, un mini-bar et un tapis de fourrure blanche formaient une bonne partie du mobilier de la pièce. Il y avait aussi quatre canapés de cuir blanc, un à deux places et deux pour une seule personne qui formaient un demi-cercle autout des appareils électroniques et un porte CD d'environ une centaine de disques à peine rempli était placé à gauche du téléviseur. **_ (nda : Ouf, et dire qu'il me reste une dizaine de pièces à décrire. Et ça c'est que pour ce chapitre.)_**

-Wow!, fut tout ce que dit Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur le plus grand des divans.

-C'est génial non? Personnellement, j'adore le luxe. C'est vrai que même si je détestais ma famille, je vivais pas dans une caverne quand j'étais jeune.

-T'aurais pas fait exprès d'acheter juste des choses qui coûtent une fortune par hasard?

-Bien sûr que j'ai fait exprès, le ministère me donnait tout ce que je voulais, alors j'ai fait mon possible pour les ruiner. De toute façon, ils ne m'auraient rien refuser, la population sorcière aurait été en furie sinon. Je trouvais ça vraiment débile qu'ils me plaignent alors qu'il y a pas un an, ils se faisaient un plaisir de me traiter de meurtrier, mais bon, dans ce cas si, leur opinion m'a été très utile.

-Bien d'accord, tant qu'à moi, ils auraient pu te donner bien plus. Ça représente rien à côté de ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Attends avant de parler, t'as pas encore vu les autres pièces. Tu vas voir que quand je dépense, je fais pas ça à moitié.

-J'imagine, mais pourquoi y'a presque pas de CD?

-Ben je m'en suis acheter quelques-uns, mais je suis dit qu'on irait dévaliser une boutique de disques ensembles. Tu dois bien avoir des préférences non?

-Ouaip, et je sens que je vais adorer vivre ici.

-T'as intérêt, je veux pas te voir t'ennuyer compris?, dit Sirius en prenant une fausse voix menacante.

-Oui chef, répondit Harry en riant.

-Super, maintenant passons à l'autre pièce.

Ils sortirent par une autre porte au fond du salon et débouchèrent dans un bureau. Les murs étaient peinturés en beige et les meubles assortis à cette couleur. À part l'ordinateur à écran plat et la chaise à roulettes placée devant, tout était dans les tons de beige. La table sous l'ordinateur, le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce et la chaise placé devant, le divan collé sur le mur et les cadres accrochés au murs.

Ceux-ci retinrent justement l'attention d'Harry. Il y en avait trois. Sur le premier, James, Sirius et Remus, agés de seize ans, étaient engagés dans une bataille de boules de neige. Sur la seconde, on voyait les maraudeurs, sans Peter, riant à gorge déployée devant un jeune Rogue déclarant son amour infini devant une version beaucoup plus jeune du professeure Mc Gonagall. Et enfin, sur la troisième, Harry se reconnut bébé, entouré de sa mère et de son père. Comme d'habitude, il sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant les maraudeurs encore heureux et ne se doutant pas du tout qu'une pluie de malheurs allait s'abattre sur eux. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-J'en ai mit un peu partout dans la maison, dit doucement son parrain, j'ai pensé que ça nous rappellerais des bons souvenirs.

Harry hocha la tête, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

-Allez vient, dit joyeusement Sirius, il te reste pleins de pièces à découvrir. Et il l'entraînat vite vers une autre porte au fond de la pièce.

-Alors cher filleul, j'ai le plaisir de te montrer une de mes pièces préférées, la salle rigolote aussi appelée la salle de jeux.

-T'aimes ça donner des noms stupides aux gens et aux choses hein?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Ryry?

Le Ryry en question éclata de rire pour toute réponse. Sirius sourit, heureux d'avoir rendu sa bonne humeur à son filleul.

Dans la salle, il y avait un jux-box, trois consoles de jeux branchées sur une télévision et trois gros jeux électroniques comme on en trouve dans les arcades. **_(nda : Vous savez, les grosses machines avec des jeux de course ou avec un faux fusil pour tirer sur des monstres....y'a un nom pour ces trucs?) _**Si on se fiait aux dessins sur les côtés des machines, le premier était un jeu de basket-ball. Le deuxième et le troisième était facile à deviner. Le deuxième était un jeu où on devait tuer des monstres avec un fusil qui était relié par un fil à la machine. Le troisième était évidemment un jeu de course automobile parce qu'il y avait un énorme volant noir placé comme commande.

Harry regarda son parrain, très surprit.

-Tu aime les jeux électroniques?

-Bien sûr, c'est une des choses qui m'a toujours intéressé chez les moldus. Si j'était né cracmol, je crois que je serait devenu concepteur de jeux électroniques.

-Ah ben, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

-Y'a pleins de choses que tu connais pas sur moi. Des bonnes et...des moins bonnes.

-Arrête, tu commence à me faire peur.

-Je plaisante! Bon allez, on continue.

Ils sortirent pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée.

-Tu vois, la maison est pas faite compliquée. De chaque côté au rez-de-chaussée, il y a trois grandes pièces reliées entres elle par des portes, mais il y en a aussi une pour sortir dans chacune. Plus une petite salle de bain sans douche ou baignoire, uniquement pour nous quand on est pressés ou pour des invités qui n'iront pas en haut dans nos salles de bains personnelles. Sauf des amis intimes évidemment.

-Et au deuxième?

-À gauche, il y a des pièces supplémentaires que je me suis offert. À droite, il y a les chambres et nos salles de bain, qui ne sont pas reliés. Si moi je mets la musique à fond dans ma chambre admettons, ce serait nul que Remus l'entende aussi. Et quand je dit nul, je dit nul pour moi parce que là, il viendrait dans ma chambre et le gentil loup deviendrait un carnivore très féroce.

-Il fait vraiment peur quand il est en colère?

-Vraiment! Heureusement qu'il a un bon caractère parce qu'avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites, je serais sûrement plus là pour te parler. Bon maintenant on va de l'autre côté.

Sirius ouvrit la première porte à gauche et ils débouchèrent dans une superbe salle à manger. Il y avait une grande table en bois foncé avec trois chaises autour, une belle plante dans un coin et différents tableaux au murs. Il y avait un beau paysage d'été en campagne, un joli rouge-gorge sur une branche d'érable et une femme en robe bleue chevauchant un cheval blanc. _(nda; Cliché de princesse) _Le tableau n'était pas enchanté.

-Même si elle est très jolie, dit Sirius, moi, me faire dévisager pendant que je mange, non merci.

-À quoi ça sert ça? demanda Harry en pointant une petite porte blanche dans un coin.

-Oh ça, dit Sirius avec un sourire, eh bien c'est là qu'habitent nos fidèles serviteurs.

-Pardon?

-Tu t'imaginais pas que j'allais cuisiner et faire le ménage? Non j'ai préféré demander à Dumbledore si il pouvait nous donner un ou deux des elfes de maisons de Poudlard. Bien sûr, je les paie et ils sont super bien traités, Hermione n'aura pas à me faire la tête quand elle va venir.

-Je peux deviner d'avance quel elfe est ici.

-C'était facile hein? Puisqu'il y a un elfe libre qui est en admiration devant le grand Harry Potter, c'était un peu normal qu'il travaille là où il habite. Tu veut aller rendre visite à ton ami Dobby et à sa copine Winky Harry?

Lorsqu'Harry eut descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au sous-sol, il se trouva dans un minuscule salon dont les différentes teintes ne s'agençaient pas vraiment.

-Comme tu vois, souffla Sirius derrière lui, Dobby n'a pas perdu son merveilleux sens de la décoration.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à regarder les yeux ronds la petite pièce minuscule qui aurait fait le bonheur d'un enfant en bas âge.

-C'est une véritable maison de poupées, souffla-t-il, et il entendit Sirius rire derrière lui.

Juste à ce moment, Dobby déboucha d'une autre pièce, un mini journal entre les mains.

-Bonjour Dobby, dit Harry

L'elfe sursauta, et tourna son regard vers eux juste avant qu'un énorme sourire vienne éclairer son visage aux gros yeux verts. Sa voix aigu résonna dans la pièce.

-Oh monsieur Harry Potter, je veux dire, MAITRE Harry Potter est venu voir Dobby et Winky!!! Dobby est si content! Et maître Sirius est venu aussi! Est-ce que Dobby a fait quelque chose de mal pour que les maîtres viennent le voir chez lui!?! Méchant Dobby! Méchant Dobby!

Et il tenta de se cogner la tête sur un petit buffet. Mais Harry le prit vite par sa nouvelle veste en laine pour éviter qu'il se blesse.

-Mais non Dobby, t'as rien fait de mal. Je viens juste d'arriver et Sirius me faisait faire le tour, c'est tout. On est venu te souhaiter bonjour.

-Ah oui, mais il fallait pas vous déranger maîtres, Dobby serait venu vous voir.

-Il fallait qu'on fasse un peu d'exercice de toute façon, dit Sirius. Où est Winky?

Elle dort. (l'elfe jeta un regard vers une porte close) Elle a attrapé un rhume d'elfe monsieur. Mais je...je peux aller la réveillée si vous me le...

-Non non, faut pas la déranger, j'espère juste qu'elle se remettra vite.

-Bien sûr maître Sirius, ce n'est pas bien grave. Voules-vous que je vous prépare le souper (1) maîtres?

-Bientôt Dobby, pour l'instant, j'ai pas fini la visite avec Ryry. (m'appelle pas comme ça Sirius) Allez, on remonte Ryry.

-Bye Dobby, à plus tard.

-Aurevoir maître Harry et Sirius, si vous avez besoin de quel...

-On vient te voir tout de suite, t'inquiète.

Et Harry lui sourit avant de remonter derrière Sirius qui ferma la porte de la salle à manger. En bas, Dobby regardait encore la porte avec admiration..

-Bon allez, dit Sirius, on a presque finit le premier étage.

Et sans plus attendre, ils passèrent à la pièce suivante qui se révèla être une superbe cuisine de marbre blanc et de tuiles étincelantes.

-Cette pièce là, tu me verras pas souvent dedans, dit Sirius, mais par contre, attends-toi à voir souvent nos deux elfes ici. Elle aurait pu être en bas au même étage que Dobby et Winky mais je l'ai mit en haut parce que franchement, si il y a des moldus qui viennnent, on auraient eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi on auraient pas de cuisine. Et puis j'aime bien manger des cochonneries dans la journée. Tu trouveras dans le frigidaire et les armoires une très grande quantité de biscuits, de liqueurs et de jus, de crème glacée, de chips et bien sûr, énormément de chocolat, la drogue de Moony.

-Génial! C'est pas chez les Dursleys que j'aurais pu me gaver de produits chimiques!

-Je m'en doute. Bon, il nous reste seulement une pièce à voir ici. Je te montre pas les salles de bains parce qu'elles ont rien de fantastiques. Tu les découvriras en temps et en heures.

Et ils passèrent la dernière porte. Harry se retrouva soudain dans une atmosphère qui lui rappelait la salle commune de Griffondor. Des tables en bois étaitent disposées contre les murs et de gros divans rouges qui avaient l'air très confortables étaient disposés autour d'une cheminée remplie de buches. Évidemment, aucun feu n'y brûlait au moment même. La différence avec la salle commune par contre, c'était que là, ils étaient entourés d'immenses bibliothèques. La moitié, trois en fait, semblaient remplies de livres tout à fait normaux. En parcourant les titres du regard, Harry reconnut des livres dont il avait déjà entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Il vit le nom de Stephen King, d'Edgar Allan Poe, d'Anne Rice et d'autres dans ce qu'il supposa être une section horreur. Il y avait aussi une section policière et suspense, si on s'en fiait au noms de Mary Higgins Clark et de Maurice Leblanc. Il reconnut ainsi un tas de noms. Les œuvres de Molière, de Shakespeare et d'Anderson défilaient devant lui. Tous des auteurs moldus.

L'autre moitié par contre, n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Aucun moldu ne possédait dans sa bibliothèque des livres aux thèmes comme « Défense contre les forces du mal », « L'art des potions », « Comment élever un dragon » et « Histoire de la sorcellerie à partir du XVIIe siècle » . Harry se tourna vers son parrain.

-J'imagine que c'est surtout pour Remus que t'en a acheté autant?

-Mouais, mais ça va aussi nous être utile. Moi par exemple, les livres de défense contre les forces du mal vont beaucoup me servir. Je suis un peu rouillé en ce moment.

-Ça va revenir vite. Alors si je comprends bien, on a fini le premier étage?

-Ouaip, c'était long hein?

-Assez...

Tout en parlant, ils étaient sortis de la bibliothèque et se retrouvaient à nouveaux dans le hall d'entrée.

-Au fait, tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire par pièces supplémentaires que tu t'ai offert?

-Ben tu vois, au premier étage, on a déjà toutes les pièces, à part les chambres, que comporte une maison normale. Mais comme il restait plein de pièces vides au second, je nous ai installé des pièces en extra, que les maisons de gens moins...fortunés n'ont pas. Certaines sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal alors que d'autres se modifieront d'elles-même si un moldu entre.

-Par exemple?

-Eh bien par exemple, on a une salle d'exercice, avec tous les gadgets moldus pour se muscler ou perdre du poids, une piscine intérieure avec jacuzzi, une salle d'entraînement pour la magie avec tapis sur les murs et les sols pour amortir les chocs, allées de quilles avec table de billard et gymnase agrandi magiquement avec équipement pour tous les sports. Et encore, à l'arrière, y'a aussi la piscine extérieure, le jardin et le terrain de quidditch invisible pour les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Super non?

-!!!!

-Harry?

-.......

-HARRY?

-Hein?!? Oh, excuse-moi, j'en était encore à la piscine intérieure...

Sirius rigola.

-T'as pas l'habitude du luxe n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Remus non plus, je te parie qu'il va être super intimidé au début ici.

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit.

-Quand on parle du loup, et dans son cas, le proverbe lui va à merveille, le voilà. Je vais ouvrir!

Et Sirius bondit joyeusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant Harry comprendre qu'il habitait carrément dans un palais. **_(nda : Ouhhh, il est vite le Ryry! Lol)_**

(1) Bon on s'entends, j'habite à Québec et pour nous, ça existe pas le petit-déjeuner. C'est déjeuner dîner et souper. Donc, pour ceux qui habitent en France, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop mêlés.

RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS (J'ADORE FAIRE ÇA) 

**Godric2 : **Alors toi, t'en a des bonnes! Je suis super contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur. C'est ce que tout les auteurs veulent en fait. Une review de plus à lire? Tant mieux! De toute façon, ça prends pas de temps parce que je lis plus vite que mon ombre. Et le pire, c'est que c vrai! Mes amis me regardent comme si j'étais une folle quand je leur dit que j'ai lu le 5e HP en deux jours. Pourtant, y'a rien là. T'es pas d'accord? Ouaip, c'est bien ma première fic, que moi je trouve super nulle entre parenthèses. Ben oui, je suis jamais satisfaite de ce que je fait, j'suis comme ça. Mais je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai du talent.

Trouver comment Sirius a survécu, ça j'avoue que c'était dur. Mais j'y suis parvenue, comme j'ai réussi à surmonter sa mort. (C'est ou plutôt c'était mon personnage préféré alors forcément...) En tout cas, depuis le 5e , je souhaite plus que tout que Bellatrix meure dans d'atroces souffrances. J'avais même commencé un one-shot où je la torturais sadiquement mais je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un peu trop maniaque et je l'ai pas mit. Veut pas passer pour une psycopathe quand même, je suis pas comme ça. (quoique) Bon j'arrête de te compter ma vie. Mais juste une question. Toi qui vit comme moi au Québec, tu trouves pas que nos politiciens font vraiment, VRAIMENT dur? En tout cas, merci pour ta review. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap. Bye

**Onarluca : **Toi je t'aime. Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime? Parce que t'es compréhensive. Tu me souhaites la rebienvenue sur le site au lieu de m'insulter parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mit de nouveaux chapitres. Pour ça, je te remercit beaucoup. Contente que t'es aimée mon dernier chap. J'espère que celui-ci t'as plus autant. Bye

**Sln : **Allô toi! Contente que t'es aimé mon dernier chap. J'espère que t'as autant apprécié celui-là. T'as tout deviné les personnes qui vont aller dans le passé. Bravo! Ouaip, mes canines, c'était pas très discret. Mais les autres ont poussées et ça parait presque pu. Mes canines sont justes un peu plus avancées c'est tout. Mais c'est pas grave. Ça me rapproche de mes monstres préférés, les vampires. lol Hésite pas à laisser un autre review! Bye

**Kalysha : **Je suis contente que t'aimes ma fic. Le mama mia pour Sirius était de mise. Tu vas voir qu'il va être canon! Tout comme Ryry d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr, Remus va avoir son habituel charme rêveur. Bref, une famille de pétards! lol Un conseil ; attends que ton cerveau se réveille avant d'aller lire sur Internet. Je connais ça, moi-même ça me prend cinq heures avant de me réveiller. lol Ciao!

**m4r13 : **Top chrono! Alors si t'as fait ta review en trois secondes, t'es bonne en maudit. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi que Harry et Sirius se collent pas assez. Et même quand Sirius prend Harry dans ses bras après Noël, ça manque encore de tendresse. Eh oui, ça m'arrive d'être tendre. Rarement mais ça arrive. Le chapitre Drague devrait normalement être le prochain ou l'autre d'après. Si il est après les deux prochains, t'as le droit de m'engueuler. lol Merci pour ta review. Salut!

**Gh( )st : **Contente que t'es aimé mon dernier chap. C'est vrai que Sirius et Harry se montrent pas assez qu'ils s'aiment. Et maintenant, ils pourront pu parce que Sirius est...est...NE PAS PENSER À ÇA!!! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite promis, merci pour ta review. Bye!

**plumette : **Chère Plumette, ton père est un grand sage, c'est sûr. Y'a qu'un sage pour sortir des phrases pareilles. lol Mais c'est brillant comme phrase. Je la mets dans mon répertoire de phrases sages qui font chier mes amies quand j'en sort une parce que j'ai l'air plus intelligente qu'elles. lol Ta prière est exaucée. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de recevoir une prière. Je suis pas une sainte moi. Loin, très loin même de ça. Je suis plus vers la grosse chaleur des entrailles de la Terre si tu vois ce que je veut dire. lol Bon j'arrête mon délire. Merci pour ta review. Si t'as deux secondes, laisse en une autre hein? Ça m'encourage. Ciao

**Zabou : **Voilà la suite. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Merci pour ta review! Bye

**granger007 : **Contente que tu aimes. T'inquiète, le retour dans le passé va venir. Mais le but justement, c'était d'intriguer les lecteurs avec les quatres qui débarquent en 1976 et ensuite on coupe dans l'histoire. Et on fait une sorte de...flash-back dans le futur. Bordel, c'est mélangeant! lol Mais bon, là je raconte l'été de Harry qui précède sa sixième année à Poudlard et c'est là qu'il va aller dans le passé. J'espère que j'ai pas été trop mêlante. Merci pour ta review! Bye

**Misspotter95 : **Au top? Quand même faut pas exagérer, mais contente que tu le penses. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'as plu. Merci pour ton message. Salut!

**Little Yuki : **Je sais, je sais, je suis vraiment lente. Pour me faire en partie pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre qui est plus long que les autres. Pas beaucoup mais quand même plus long. T'es chanceuse d'avoir un voisin mignon. Moi les gars autour c'est deux, trois pères de familles, un gars qui passe son temps à boire de la bière sur sa galerie et deux trois vieux qui mettent des bas avec leurs sandales. Bref, c'est pas le grand bonheur. lol J'espère que t'as iamé ce chapitre. Fallait bien que je décrive la maison quand même! Maintenant, c'est fait. Pour le premier étage au moins. Merci pour ta review. Bisous!

**Kim : **T'es pas entrain de me menacer là? Si oui, je te préviens que j'ai un super chien de garde. Il est tout petit mais il fait du karaté. lol Contente que t'aimes ma fic. T'as aimé le dernier chapitre? Merci pour ta review Ciao

**Phantme : **Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'as aimé. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire. Hésite pas à recommencer. lol Salut

**Thealie : **Je suis vraiment paresseuse, je suis désolée. J'essaye de me corriger mais c'est vraiment dur. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère que t'as aimé. Bye


End file.
